masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Advice Please
I been hanging out with this girl for a few months who just got cheated on by her boyfriend. She told me that he even sent her pictures of him doing it. For the first few weeks after I heard about it, I spent time with her trying to help her forget about him and just move on, but soon after she started dating some other guy and I just started doing my own thing, but two days later she told me she broke up with him. Over the summer, we went to movies, went to the zoo, went fishing and tubing, and one time she even went over to my house to play pool. But I just looked on Facebook this morning and found out that she started seeing some other guy on Monday, and my brother was stupid enough to post the comment "good for you." Most girls that date me date me for a few days an decide to be really rude by ditching me somewhere, but this girl didn't do that. She never ditched me and she hung out with me a hell of a lot longer than any other girl that I've tried to date, but then she goes and does this. I don't know what to do. This could just be temporary like last time, because she told me that she really wasn't over her last boyfriend so she didn't want to go on dates with anybody, so I would tell her we didn't have to call it a date. I don't if I should just wait a few days for this boyfriend thing of hers to end like last time, or if I should forget about her and just look for another girl.RiftJargon 12:49, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :I would say you need to be a tad more aggressive (not too much, but enough to get her attention) in trying to rein her in. By saying she doesn't want to go on dates, she's effectively limiting your options and you play along with it. Eventually you have to realize that this is what she's trying to do and you need to limit her back. Since you don't treat these outings as dates, it gives her the opportunity to see other people. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 13:04, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Errr, not to be rude or anything, but why in gods name do you ask this here? ::It seems to me youre making the nice guy mistake, women dont need a nice guy. ::Youre making elementary mistakes falling for predator traps.. actually, mass effect lets you see a predator at work in terms of seducing (samara's daughter is a man's dream, but you have to be stupid as hell to fall for this - interestingly i know people who would), but in real life, predator girls are much more.. we'll call it discrete. You have to understand that in opposite sex relations, if in the begining you are labeled as a nice guy, youll end up a friend, not a partner. Men are nice and gentle to women in general as its a social code, so, stand out from the nice guy bunch. What you need is to be more dominant, more straight forward, more self confident. And it wouldnt hurt to be like shepard with all those fancy talking skills XD. ::But seriously, confidence and straightforwardness, plus *some* degree of kindness is the best general tactic. Learn your prey ASAP and adopt - trust me, its what they do ;). Oh, some sense of humor might be nice, but dont overdo it, you are labeled a clown at best - a jackass at worst. --41464 14:49, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :::First, it's a forum and he can discuss whatever he wants here. Second, watch the language. Lancer1289 16:26, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::Meaning of "watch the language"? I thought i did lol. --41464 17:16, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::Um "a jackass at worst". Comments like that are not tolerated and violations of the language policy are not a laughing matter. Lancer1289 17:19, August 26, 2011 (UTC)